User blog:Integrition/Photon Bee Quests
Hello. This blog is just a way to fix my stress and waste my time, but I hope you like it! Before you continue... Please, if you have any concerns about this blog, just tell me in the comments, I'll respond 24/7! (If possible.) More Information This is fictitious, it does not exist in real life, nor in-game, this bee does not have a permanent questline. I hope you understand, here we begin! Introduction BzZZzt BzzZt BzzZZZZzT... ( Translated to Human English Language: Hello! What can I help you with? ) Options You have the option to give it the translator or leave. *"Give Translator to Gifted Photon Bee." *"Leave." (You choose to proceed and give Gifted Photon Bee the translator.) Photon Bee's Dialogue Erm, what's this? Can you understand what I say? *"Yes." *"No. (You choose yes.) Oh, okay! So, what can I do for you? *"Quests." *"Just saying Hi." (You choose "Quests.") Oh, quests I see, would you like them "Hard or Easy?" Aha, just kidding, I'll do both, Bzzt! Ask me again if you want to start the quests, it'll be fun! *"Let's just start it" *"Leave." (You choose "Let's just start it.") Okay then, here we start! Fast as Lightning! Collect 5 Beamstorm Tokens. Collet 100,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Field. Rewards: 50 Million Honey, 100 Pineapples. Photon Bee's Dialogue That's good, here's the next quest, be cautious though, it's GOOing to be rough! Goo, and more Goo! Collect 50,000,000 Goo from the Pineapple Field. Use 100 Gumdrops. Feed 100 Pineapples to your Bees. Rewards: 49,999,999 Honey, 100 Gumdrops. Photon Bee's Dialogue So, was it hard? Yes? Bzzt BzZZt! Oops, meant Okay. Here's your next quest! Star Yonder Below or High! Collect 22,699,666 White Pollen. Feed 200 Strawberries to your red bees. Reward: Star Egg Photon Bee's Dialogue Easy, huh? Yeah, the Spectrum and Beyond Quests are coming up soon, they're filled with awesome rewards and amazing quests! Be sure to get prepared, they're pretty hard! Right now, here are some quests to get you''' FIRED''' up! Western Revenge Defeat 12 Scorpions. Defeat 6 Mantises. Collect 50,000,000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field. Collect 25,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Field. Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Cactus Field. Rewards: 300 Strawberries, 100 Pineapples, 2 Royal Jellies, 40 Million Honey, Photon Bee's Dialogue Here's the next quest, it's fairly easy. Creepy Ants, GIANTS?! Defeat 10 Giant Ants. Defeat 50 Flying Ants. Defeat 40 Army Ants. Defeat 30 Fire Ants. Defeat 100 Ants. Rewards: 4 Ant Passes, 10 Royal Jellies, 100 Gumdrops, 10 Tickets. Photon Bee's Dialogue Remember that first quest? Here's Part 2! Faster than the Speed of Light! Collect 20 Beamstorm Tokens. Collect 60,000,000 Pollen from the Sunflower Field. Collect 70,000,000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field. Rewards: 120 Million Honey, 10 Tickets, 5 Royal Jellies. Photon Bee's Dialogue Fast! Fast! Here comes the Spectrum! Go beyond! Spectrum and Beyond 1 Collect 300,000,000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field. Collect 40,000,000 Pollen from the Mushroom Field. Collect 500,000,000 Pollen from the Rose Field. Feed 700 Strawberries to your Bees. Collect 600 Strawberry Tokens. Rewards: 500 Strawberries, 450 Million Honey, 5 Royal Jellies. Photon Bee's Dialogue It'll only get harder from here, be prepared! Next Spectrum and Beyond quest is coming after these 2 quests. Spectrum and Beyond is pretty hard, so I gave you these quests. Mountainous Scavengers Defeat 5 Werewolves. Collect 500,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Field. Collect 400,000,000 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field. Collect 300,000,000 Goo from the Mountain Top Field. Rewards: Gifted Silver Egg, 600 Million Honey, 20 Tickets. Photon Bee's Dialogue Next up, Grumpy Stump! Grumpy Stump Defeat 1 Stump Snail. Collect 1,000,000,000 Pollen from the Stump Field. Collect 500,000,000 Goo from the Stump Field. Rewards: 850 Million Honey, 300 Gumdrops, 500 Strawberries, 30 Tickets. Photon Bee's Dialogue Nice work! Here's the next quest! I tell you, it's very hard. Hope you can complete my quest, it'll help me! Spectrum and Beyond 2 Collect 1,500,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Field. Collect 1,000,000,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Field. Collect 750,000,000 Pollen from the Clover Field. Defeat 5 King Beetles. Defeat 2 Tunnel Bears. Defeat 20 Ladybugs. Rewards: 1 Billion Honey, Gifted Gold Egg, 60 Tickets. 400 Gumdrops. Photon Bee's Dialogue Sweet! You got them all done? You literally are the Master here! Once again, I have to prepare you for Spectrum and Beyond 3. It's the hardest quest in Bee Swarm Simulator History! Unidentified Flying Ant Defeat 500 Flying Ants. Get a score of 300 in the Ant Challenge. Rewards: 10 Ant Passes, 500 Million Honey. Photon Bee's Dialogue Wow, amazi- zzt! Bz- at's wrong with this thing? BzZt, it work, or is it BzZzzZzT? BzzzZzzT! BzzZZZZzzt! Repairing The Translator Craft 50 Items from the Blender. Defeat 25 Rogue Vicious Bees. Ask Science Bear about the "Translator." Rewards: Translator, 500 Million Honey 200 Tickets. Photon Bee's Dialogue Thanks! I can work well now since you can understand me! Here's the final quest! Spectrum and Beyond 3 Collect 6 Billion Pollen from Every Field. Defeat 10 King Beetles. Defeat 50 Rogue Vicious Bees. Defeat 500 Ladybugs. Collect 1 Billion Goo from Every Field. Rewards: 50 Billion Honey, 1000 Tickets, Star Treat, Mountain Top Field Boost x10. Photon Bee's Dialogue Sweet! Thanks for all your help! I really appreciate it! Adios Amigo! Finished, or is it? These quests will not continue sadly. Easter Eggs and Secrets, and Stuff. Star Yonder Below or High was made from the dialogue Photon Bee made, it was "'S'o, was it hard?" "'Y'es?" " 'B'zzt BzZZt!" " 'O'ops, meant Okay." " 'H'ere's your next quest!" What Science Bear Says "Eh?" "Oh Hello Beekeeper, what can I do for you?" "The Translator?" "The Translator broke? What?" "It was probably placed in a hot place, it can mess with the cogs, let me fix it for you..." "Done!" Category:Blog posts